Bioshock: Deep Sea Nightmare
by Daku-Raru
Summary: In hopes of learning the truth behind the controversy that circulates the president's announcement about a cure that the public has yet to see, Clementine attempts to seek answers. But when her plane crashes in the Atlantic Ocean leaving her stranded in an abandon tower, she soon discover a more chilling secret and the horrors locked away known as Rapture.


**I do not own anything associated with The Walking Dead or Bioshock **

* * *

_"__Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever.__"_

_ ―__ Aleksandar Hemon_

_** December 24, 2022**_

She smiled gently to herself as she brushed the half ripped photograph of Lee. As much as she lost hope numerous times he was the only person who seemed to keep smiling when she needed it. The world finally found the light at the end of the tunnel in curing the virus that threatened to wipe out humanity.

Dr. Eugene Porter managed to make it to Washington in time before the outbreak took over the entire world. Though the information provide was never released to the public, the president of the United States reassured the public that the pandemic was finally going to be taken care of once and for all in hopes of unifying the countries worldwide. Clementine remembered shedding tears of happiness when she was able to hear the good news. Though a lot of survivors she had come across did not seem to be as cheerful as she would have liked them to be, it was clear they were relived with the good news.

For over the past five year, the CDC (Center for Disease Control) quarantined any area that may have contained infected citizens and exterminated the undead from reaching the living. Colorful garbage bags filled the streets up and down, left to right. The government held private conferences over the matter but the press had lost all opportunities to address the situation. Several rebellions up roared over secrecy within the urban community feeling left out even after all of the dramatic casualties that has occurred. A few controversial theories came to believe the president did not have a cure after all and it turned out to be a hoax.

Clementine found her place in journalism for the Wall Street Journal in New York City. She had been able to write and publish her very own book about her years of survival from the age of 8. It was a world-wide bestseller and was featured in several foreign languages across the world. More importantly she had always dreamed of becoming a journalist and finally being able to tell the stories of those who suffered dramatically. Her main concern was the "cure" for the infected. Though society was finally reconstructing back to its normal functions, no one ever knew what happened to those who had come in contact with the disease.

The CEO of the Wall Street Journal asked Clem personally to board first class on America Airlines and interview the president on the scandal one on one. It would most definitely heighten her career if she was able to clear the air for the public. The interview was to be recorded and broadcasted for the world to see. It was a conversation that would be talked about for nearly a lifetime if that was even possible.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her lap as the backlight turned on and a picture of her long-term boyfriend appeared on the screen. Clementine touched the screen and placed the phone to her ear. "Hey Jake."

He sounded a bit anxious as he answered, "Hey Clem."

"Everything alright?" She asked worried.

"Oh yeah. I just...I miss you Clem."

"I miss you too Jake."

It must have been a relief by the way he exhaled on the other end. "Good. Are you excited to meet the president?"

"Not really." She placed the picture of Lee carefully inside her wallet and close it shut. She gazed out of the small window of her section as she watched the clouds dissolve before the plane. "I'm a bit skeptical honestly."

"Aw. Don't worry you've seen scarier," he teased.

"Oh please I'm not afraid of anyone or anything. I just feel as though he'll sugarcoat the entire interview to the best of his ability. You know the press is going to have a field day once it gets out that he was lying about the cure for over six years now."

Jake yawned before he spoke. "No doubt about that. Even better is that Dr. Liar Porter won't be anywhere insight. That guy has been MIA ever since the announcement aired."

Clementine went silent for a moment.

"Clem? Babe you there?"

"Yeah. Yes." She scratched the back of her neck. "You don't think he'll use me as his scapegoat do you?"

"Why would he? I'm mean you do know him but that shouldn't be a reason to just...I don't know throw you under the bus. Besides it wasn't like you guys traveled any longer than a month together."

She shivered in her chair. The airplane's temperature somehow crept up on her. "Erin did mention that. I just hope your right."

"Who's Erin?" Jake questioned.

A flight attendant in her late 20s approached Clementine shakily as the plane jolted. "Excuse me miss but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to shut off your cellular device."

"Oh, erm alright then." She focused her attention back to Jake, ignoring his question. "I'll call you as soon as I get to my hotel Jake."

"Okay. I love yo-" The call ended before he could finish his sentence.

Clementine turned off her cell phone and tossed it in the seat beside her. She felt stressed out even before it began to build. As much as she loved her job and the life she was finally able to build, she couldn't escape her past and that's what frightened her the most. Lee was and is the only person she'd turn to when things just didn't seem to go in the right direction. At times she would think about what he would say or do in times of distress.

The plane lights had dimmed down as it continued to shake every once in a while. The loud speaker turned off as it made a static noise. "Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We are headed directly into minor storm. We will face several interferences so we apologize for any inconvenience it may cause you. As soon as we steer clear of the storm it should not take any longer than three more hours till landing. Again we apologize for any inconvenience and we hope you have a safe flight."

_ Three more hours Clementine._ She told herself twice again afterwards. She fetched the picture of Lee from her wallet and held the picture close to her chest as she closed her eyes. The memories they shared together kept her positive and distracted as the plane made it way roughly through the harsh weather. In no time she'd be interviewing the president and putting an end to the rumors that speculated.

There was a distinct smell of burning smoke that filled her nose. She was convinced it had been just a figment of her past. The streets had been crowded with burning cars, screaming civilians, and even burning flesh. Clementine was frightened to death as she searched desperately for her parents. Somewhere in the world did she believe they were searching for her as well. But it had been no dream. The aroma grew strong in smell and she was awoken by the brightness of flames.

Clementine unbuckled her seatbelt as she eyed the aisles back and forth. The flight attendants had been rushing to put out the flames with a fire extinguisher. An alarm repeatedly rung in alert to the accident. She rushed back to look out of the small window in her section. Lightning struck the wing of the plane and it threatened to take it down. But it didn't explain the fire inside. She looked back at the flames that only grew bigger with strength.

"Hey!" She caught hold of one of the flight attendants arms. "What's going on?"

In a quick snatch the woman pulled away in order to help the others. "There's been an incident in the cockpit. Please stay in your seat ma'am."

Clementine scoffed as she was taken off her feet and tossed across the plane. The airplane fiercely changed it course and tilted downwards. She heard herself scream as she was taken by surprise. Surely the crew and passengers had experienced the same reactions as bags and luggage were released from their shelves, flying in all kinds of directions. A rush of fear flowed to Clem that clogged her mind with images of death. She wasn't ready to go. Of all the things she had been through, dying in a plane crash just didn't add up.

Something grabbed her ankle and yanked on her. She gripped the arm of a seat and glanced down. It must have been a horrible dream. Maybe it was all too realistic for her to awaken from. But the only thing that did make sense was the zombie that continued to pull at her.

"Let go!" She was in a fight with gravity and the undead at the same time. Clementine pulled, kicked, pulled and kicked again as she tried to pry her leg from the zombie's bite. It held on with dear life as she reached for another arm just a few inches away. The flight attendants cart back to roll from out of the rest area. She grunted and gripped the next chair, kicking the zombie once more and dodging the cart as it collided into him. His face popped like a grape and burst into the seat behind him.

The plane made a savage impact with the force of the ocean as it sunk deep down. The side of Clementine's temple struck the small rim of the window as tumbled to the floor. Blood seeped from her wound but the plane continued to sink deeper into the ocean. She felt wet splash on her face and flood the plane from the lower end to her position. She panicked as to what to do as she stood on the back of the seat.

Water was flooding the plane quickly and she had no time to think as she climbed over seats and lifted herself close to the emergency escape door. The handle had been jammed in so she immediately began to pound it with her bottom of her boot. Each time Clementine stared back at the water, it filled the plane more and more. She felt her heart beat faster, her feet grew numb and the water that came in reach already filled her lungs mentally.

She gave the door a finally door and it swung opened, welcoming a rush of water that attacked her unexpectedly. Clementine held her breath and swam out of the plane. She hadn't realized how far it had sunk from the surface but that were she needed to go. She didn't know of long she could go without oxygen so it was a struggle she would accomplish. From the reflection above the water, she saw a tower that stood tall and high.

That was where she'd seek shelter and collect her thoughts.


End file.
